


Honey What??

by the_red_blue_blur



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Awkward, Awkward First Time, F/M, First Time, Hans/mention, Honeymoon, Nervous, Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, kristoff and Anna awkward first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_red_blue_blur/pseuds/the_red_blue_blur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right then it hit me. That's what happened on honeymoons. Oh no how was I not aware of this. It now made sense why Kristoff got embarrassed and took off when I mentioned the wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey what??

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own frozen. Madeline is a made up character I needed for the sake of the story. (Also,the actual sex part will be chapter 4 but the first two chapters are Anna kinda freaking out about the wedding night which I find pretty funny)

* Anna's point of view*

It was like any other day. I was sitting eating chocolate, obviously, and staring at the pictures on the wall. It had been almost a whole year since I met Kristoff. Today was a week before I got married to Kristoff! Of course I'd made a mistake with Hans, but Kristoff was actually different. I knew his last name and I was okay with him eating his boogers... Although it was pretty gross.

"ANNA", I heard someone squeal from behind me.

I turned around to find Madeline, a young house made , running towards me with a grin on her face. She was probably coming to ask me about the wedding preparations. 

"Hey Madeline . What's going on?"

I proceeded to stuff more chocolate into my face and smiled. I heard her giggle and pull a chair out to sit next to me.

"Are you excited for your wedding? Everything is ready to go for next Saturday. Kristoff still hasn't told us where he's taking you on your honeymoon. He says he wants it to be a surprise......."

I chocked on my chocolate and I stopped listening because Honey what???? What is she talking about . What on earth does she mean by...

"It'll be your first time having sex I suppose. Don't be too nervous about it , I know I was when I got married but it...."

"Madeline what.. I haven't. Honeymoon. I. Kristoff and I . He's . We.."

Right then it hit me. That's what happened on honeymoons. Oh no how was I not aware of this. It now made sense why Kristoff got embarrassed and took off when I mentioned the wedding night. 

"You'll be fine ! I'm really excited for you guys to get married. It's all anyone talks about," Madeline said oblivious to my state of panick.


	2. God Complex... Not necessarily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I wanted to ask for advice. About my wedding night "
> 
> Confusion contorts Elsa's face . She doesn't get it. Ugh I don't like the word "sex". It sounds too... Unimportant and unmeaning-full, not to mention also way too embarrassing. I guess I kinda have to anyway.
> 
> "About sex," I add in.
> 
> Her face changes from confusion to understanding to slight embarrassment and finally amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen does not belong to me.

*Anna's P.O.V*

Being a princess has everyone believing that I have some sort of god complex. I don't. I'm just plain old awkward Anna. Needless to say, as the wedding approaches I get even more nervous. I didn't know about uhh, "making love" to a man. I'd never had a boyfriend and I grew up alone. No one had ever taught me what it was all about.

Tuesday (4 days before the wedding):

I have to find information before the wedding night. What if I make a fool of myself? Maybe he would hate me? I know ! I'll go to to the library. I'm sure they will have SOMETHING to help me. I try making my way secretly to the library. I need to turn one last corner to reach the library.

"Umpgh"

I look up to see I had collided with, of all people, Kristoff.

"Hey Anna", his face lights up. "Where you headed to ?"

Oh great. I can't tell him what I'm doing. He might think I'm a child for not already knowing. My cheeks heat up.

" I uhhh. I've got the thing. You know the thing over there. Woooowww look at the time. The sun is setting. You should go see if Sven is uh fine. Wow these hallways are great. They are great aren't they? I'm gonna.. Go .. Do the umm, the thing. I'll see you later. Bye!!!!"

I ran off before he could even open his mouth to respond. I get to the library shut the door and lean against it. I slowly slide down the door with my hands on my face. That wasn't shady at all. Nope Kristoff won't suspect a thing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kristoff POV*

Anna ran into me a couple of minutes ago. She was acting really weird. Like, really weird. It's only 4 days before the wedding and I'm starting to worry. Did I do something wrong ? Does she not want to marry me anymore .

"What do you think Sven ? Is she mad at me?"

" Well I don't know Kristoff . Maybe you should ask Elsa ."

"Your right Sven! Thanks buddy. I'll ask her tomorrow. "

Tomorrow I'll go ask Elsa. If anyone knows it's gotta be Elsa. Patting Sven and then giving him some carrots, I head to bed. I'm not allowed to share rooms with Anna until after we get married. 4 days and then she will be my wife. With that in mind I head up to my room and fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Anna's POV*

With the hundreds of books in the library, of course it was a flop. I did find one book... I opened it and immediately shut it. It was way beyond my understanding and I'd rather find another way. The only person I could trust is Elsa . This should be interesting. I find Elsa rather quickly, she's usually always in her room doing work. I knock on the door.

" Come in"

"Elsa, I know your probably busy because I know your a busy woman. Your very important, after all you are the queen which is obviously important. It's the most important thing..."

"Anna", Elsa interrupts me, " You rant when get nervous. What's wrong?"

Now that I think about it. This is way more embarrassing and I should have stuck to the book. It's too late now so I just take a deep breath.

" I wanted to ask for advice. About my wedding night "

Confusion contorts Elsa's face . She doesn't get it. Ugh I don't like the word "sex". It sounds too... Unimportant and unmeaning-full, not to mention also way too embarrassing. I guess I kinda have to anyway.

"About sex," I add in.

Her face changes from confusion to understanding to slight embarrassment and finally amusement.

"As much as I would love to help you out Anna, I'm not sure I'm the best person to help you. If you recall, you and I both grow up pretty solitary. I know as much as you, or should I say as little. My best advice would be to not worry about it. When the time comes I'm sure you'll figure it. There's no use in worrying about something that you can't exactly change."

"Your right. I should probably just . I'm gonna go now. Thank you," I say as I scratch the back of my head and slowly back out.

As little help as that was, she's right. I shouldn't worry about it. I'll just go to bed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kristoff POV*

Wednesday :

Everyday is one day closer to the wedding. It's three days before the wedding and Anna has hardly talked to me. I've hardly seen her and when I do she acts weird. I'll talk to Elsa about it. She'll know what to do. Elsa is probably in her room. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door to her room.

" Come in"

" Heyya Elsa it's me Kristoff "

"Not you too," she smacks her face.

"What do you mean," I ask confused.

"Anna came in yesterday"

"That's actually why I'm here," I said shuffling my feet and looking at the floor. "She's been acting weird and she hasn't spoken to me. I'm worried she doesn't want to marry me".

Elsa burst into laughter which caught me completely off guard. What's so funny? I didn't say anything funny. Did I?

" Are you kidding me? She loves you. You'll find out soon, probably. Anyhow, I must get back to work if you don't mind."

Just like that she went back to work leaving me in a state of shock, confusion, and stupidity.


	3. Little cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hind sight I should have packed my own stuff. Most of the things that were packed for me were way too revealing. The more I looked the more I panicked. Everything was getting shorter and showing more skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel some tension between these two...

*Anna's POV*

Kristoff and I already had our bags packed and ready to go for our honey moon. In fact everything was loaded in the sled and Sven was attached to the front. The sun was just beginning to set and we had to leave soon to avoid any wolves. This was it.

"Anna, take care and I'll see both of you guys when you get back," Elsa said.

I gave Elsa a hug and climbed into the sled and sat next to Kristoff. I cuddled into his side. He placed a blanket on me and kissed my forehead. 

"Don't worry about Anna, I'll take care of her," Kristoff said confidently.

"Bye Elsa I'll see you soon," I shouted as the sled began to pull into the woods.

It was a silent ride and I let my eyes close. I could feel and smell the chilly air. The wind blew into my face and suddenly this all felt so right. I knew this was right.

"Anna. Psst Anna. We are here. Wake up sleepy head. Your soaking wet, let's get somewhere dry"

I could feel someone whispering and poking into my side. I could also feel heavy rain pouring. I opened my eyes and saw Kristoff looking and me. Apparently I fell asleep at some point during the ride. I smiled stood up and stretched. I realized it probably rained most of the way here because I was drenched and so was he. Suddenly I was swept off my feet. My long wedding gown dragged behind us. I looked around. We were in a little clearing in the forest. I could see a cozy little cabin in the middle of the the clearing. Kristoff hurriedly carried me bridle style into to the cabin, past the doorway, and set me down in middle of a living room.

" I know you are used to big places. But I thought that maybe you might like this small little cabin, which now that I look back on, was probably not a great idea. It's not much but.."

I interrupted him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Of course I love it. It's beautiful ."

A smile grew on his lips. The place was illuminated my the moon which made it quite beautiful. He went around turning on candles until finally the room was fully lit. He went outside, grabbed our bags and set them in the the living room. He also put Sven in a barn that was a ways away from the cabin. When he returned I was still standing in the living room in a soaking wet wedding gown with a puddle of water accumulating at my feet.

"You should uhh, take the dress off"

My cheeks turned scarlet. This is not how I imagined it would happen. Now that we were married he was just going to order me around ? His eyes landed on me and got wide, comically wide. I would have laughed but things weren't going well.

"I don't mean it like that . I mean. It's that. I was only. The dress is drenched and I don't want you to get sick. I didn't ," he stammered looking embarrassed.

Relief flooded my body. He was only worried about my well being. I laughed really hard now, and so did he. 

"I'm going to change. So should you Kristoff "

"I'm gonna set your things in your room Anna"

There were two rooms. He set my things in one room and his things in the other. I went into my room and shut the door. I started rummaging thought my bags to find something to change into. In hind sight I should have packed my own stuff. Most of the things that were packed for me were way too revealing. The more I looked the more I panicked. Everything was getting shorter and showing more skin.

"Anna I'm gonna go take a shower."

I heard Kristoff shout through door. That was good. I didn't want to look through the bags anymore. I decided to to clean the puddle of water I had left in the living room and start a fire. I left the gown on because it wasn't soaking anymore. I picked up some wood and threw it in the fire place. The fire kept me warm and I stared at the flickering fire. 

"Anna? I thought you were gonna change?"

I turned around and found Kristoff in dry clothes and wet hair. 

" I thought I might as well take a shower before changing"

He helped me to my feet, and then kissed my cheek. I grabbed a towel and walked into the shower. In the restroom there was a tub, sink , and a long mirror. As I discarded each article of clothing I realized something. I looked like a child. I had small breasts and small hips. Woman from Arendelle had beautiful round and robust bodies. Not me though. I sighed. I didn't want to disappoint Kristoff. What choice did I have ? I got into the tub and started scrubbing . I heard a knock.

"Anna you've been in there for almost an hour. Are you okay?"

An hour?! I hadn't even finished yet. I still had to brush my teeth and make sure every inch of me smelt nice and fresh. 

"I'm fine Kristoff, I must have lost track of time. I'll be out soon"

"Alright Anna. I'm going to be in my room if you need me"

I heard footsteps and then a door close. I had already disappointed him, that's probably why we were sleeping in separate rooms. When I was sure every inch of me smelled pleasant I wrapped a towel around me and walked out.

"Anna?" 

I looked over to see him staring wide eyed at me . 

"What are you doing in the living room?! I though you were gonna be in your room," I questioned uncomfortably trying to cover every inch of my body.

" I was in my room ... 40 minutes ago," he said with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Im going to change and I'll be right out!" I said running into my room and slamming the door.

I dumped all my outfits on the bed and picked the most decent one I found. Which was to say wasn't very decent. It as a black gown about calf length . It almost reached my knee!!! The top was cut lower then my normal dress. I pulled a robe over the sleeping gown and walked into the living room.


	4. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me, but her thoughts were far away.
> 
> "I'm great. I swear I saw stars. I saw them," she said with a dewy expression. 
> 
> Her eyes wandered across my body and face. They stopped at my lips. She touched them, eyes wide with surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last and final chapter. I'm sorry it's a little long. My chapters kept getting longer after the first one. (Warning : kind of explicit sexual content).

*Kristoff POV*

I think maybe Anna changed her mind about marrying me. It seems she's been avoiding me the whole time. In fact she's stalling her time inside the restroom. She's been in there for an hour and 40 mins. Now she's in her room again.

" Kristoff ?" I hear a small voice say. 

I see Anna walking over to me on the couch with a soft smile. I turn back to look back at the fire flickering in the chimney.

" Yeah ?"

" You seem upset Kristoff. What's wrong?"

"Anna. Have you.. Have you been avoiding me all evening?"

She let let out a whimper . She leaned in and kissed me. This kiss felt off. She seemed tense and almost like she was forcing herself to do it. I then felt a small hand at my thigh. I jumped back and almost choked. 

" Anna what are you doing?"

She looked down at her hands which were in her lap now.

"I was doing what you wanted".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Anna POV*

 

Kristoff looked at me with confusion.

"What did I want? ," he said with caution

I absolutely hated the word "sex" but I knew it was the only word that I could use. I gulped, and daring to look up I said it.

"Sex"

His cheeks immediately turned scarlet red and he looked at the floor. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry what? Anna? ," he said looking back up and directly into my eyes.

He looked hurt and his stare was intense. I couldn't look at his gaze anymore so I looked at the floor. He moved closer to me on the couch. Delicately he placed his fingers under my chin and gently tilted my face so I was staring directly at him.

" You think I'm upset because you haven't had sex with me yet?" He asked making me flinch a little at the word.

"At first I did but now I don't know. You. Your disgusted with me . Thats why we have separate rooms. That's why you don't want my touch. I have the body of a small child. I don't have the shape a woman should have. You don't want me".

I didn't want to cry but I felt a tear slide down my cheek. This isn't how things were supposed to be going. I felt him hug me against his chest and stroke my hair. He looked down at my face an wiped my tear.

"You've got it all wrong. That the exact opposite. We have separate rooms because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I was upset because I thought you were avoiding me because you regretted marrying me. We are silly. If we would have talked about it we would have figured it out."

He let go of me, got up and went to his room. Seconds later he brought with him a rose. I took the rose and sniffed it. It smelled beautiful. 

He sat on the floor next to my feet and I joined him. I felt the warmth of the fire right next to us. In the moments of silence I could hear a light drizzle coming from the night sky. I could see he was trying really hard to phrase something . I could see from the light of the fire that he had a red tint in his cheeks. 

" I don't know how else to say it but, I do.. I do want you. I always want you. You have no idea how crazy you drive me. I never want to make you do anything you don't want. I don't want you to feel forced into anything. You arouse me but I always try to be polite. In fact I could wait. If you don't feel comfortable today we do to have to do a thing."

I'm so stupid. How could I think Kristoff would think anything but that. Hearing that made me certain. I leaned in and kissed him. A sweet chaste kiss. I put the rose aside. And stood us both up. His cheeks were still red and mine probably were too. I took my robe off and let it hit the floor. I felt something bubbling in the pit of my stomach but I had no idea what it was. 

"Kristoff . I. . I want you too, I need you," I said in a low whiny tone

I was surprised at how my voice had come out . He kissed my neck and my collar bone. I felt butterflies everywhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Kristoff POV*

Her low voice sent a shiver through my body. I felt my pants tightening. Knowing she was a princess, she'd probably never seen an erection before. I hoped I wouldn't scare her. I wanted this to be pleasant for her. I kissed her neck and then pulled back and opened my eyes. She was wearing a firm fitting black nightgown. It only reached her calfs. Oh no, I felt my pants getting tighter. 

" Should we maybe.. Do you want to go to our room?" I said in a strained voice.

"Yes please that sounds wonderful."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the room that I was previously staying in. She accidentally led me near the door frame I a ran into it. I chuckled to assure it wasn't her fault. She opened the door and gasped. The room was covered in rose pedals and candles. I had set this up when she was in the restroom. 

" Everything looks perfect ," she said admiring the room

She closed the door and turned around facing me. I could hear blood pounding in my ears. 

"Can I. Could I. Can I make. May we make love?" I stuttered stupidly.

I reached to grab her hand but accidentally knocked over a coat rack instead. She laughed 

"Yes we may, you clumsy beautiful man"

She came close to me and started unbuttoning my shirt, her fingers were shaky and we both let out nervous laughter. I helped her with my shirt.

She set her hands on my chest and ran her fingers along my body. I shivered and closed my eyes. I could feel her breath against my neck sending goosebumps all over my body. I traced her body with my fingers until my hand reached a zipper. She turned her back towards me so could unzip it and I did. The black gown slid down her body and landed on the floor. 

" I know you've probably been with woman more beautiful and with fuller bodies but I hope i can satisfy you ," I heard Anna say in a small voice.

" I've never been with another woman before. You are my first. I was waiting for the right one. I finally found her."

I bent lower and kissed one of her breasts. A low moan emitted from her. Immediately my erection rose even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Anna POV*

I felt self conscious as soon as my gown had fallen away but I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. As he gently caressed my breast I could feel their peeks harden. When he kissed one I let out a surprised moan. I could feel something hard press against my hip. I already knew what it was. In what little knowledge I had on what was going on, I knew. I pushed Kristoff back a little, making him sit on the bed. He looked confused. I dropped down to my knees and he blushed furiously. I grabbed the hem of his pants.

"A-Anna," his voice trembled, "Are you sure? I just want to make you happy, I want you to feel good today". 

"We have time," I said getting up and kissing him reassuringly.

My heart was fluttering . I had no idea what I was doing and neither did he. I pulled down his pants and his erection sprung out. I'd never seen one in my life, but his would probably qualify as huge. It was almost the girth of my forearm. I didn't see how it was supposed to fit inside of me. His cheeks were tinted and his eyes were closed. I opened my mouth and tentatively licked. He moaned and shivered simultaneously. So I did it again and I wrapped my hand around it. He gasped and bucked his hips.

"Is this okay? " 

"Yes that's perfect " he said breathlessly.

I continued for a while longer . His breath was erratic, moans came consecutively, his hips were bucking wildly. Seeing him like this made me feel hot inside. I could feel heat radiating from my groin and it felt really moist. I felt like I needed something. 

"Stop Anna please or I'm going to---," he pulled away from me. 

He outstretched his hand and pulled me up. He picked up my small frame and laid me on the bed. 

"Did you-...Are you finished?"

" No I want you to finish before I do"

I didn't exactly know what that meant, but it seems he did. He kissed my lips and then trailed every inch of my body. I felt so hot. I needed something. His lips trailed up my thigh and automatically I opened my legs. I didn't know why, but I did. I felt lips directly on my groin. It felt so good. I reach to his head and pulled him down again. My hips started bucking on their own accord. My eyes were closed and I could hear myself panting loudly. Electricity was building up in my body and I wanted to stop. But at the same time it felt so good that I didn't want it to stop. I felt him stick a finger and then another. It was a sensation overload.

"Kristoff ," my voice wavered. " I feel. I think I going to-".

I could finish my sentence because everything just exploded inside of me. Electric fire raced everywhere and instead I just screamed in ecstasy. I swear I saw stars.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Kristoff POV*

She screamed loudly, and just like that it died down.

"Anna? Are you okay?" I asked concerned she had quieted down so quickly .

Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me, but her thoughts were far away.

"I'm great. I swear I saw stars. I saw them," she said with a dewy expression. 

Her eyes wandered across my body and face. They stopped at my lips. She touched them, eyes wide with surprise. 

"Your lips are glossy"

I touched my lips with my finger. They were glossy and wet

"That was me ," she said answering her own question

"Your so beautiful. You don't look like a child. You look perfect. You taste and smell delicious. Never worry about what I think because I will always think your beautiful"

Her red hair was no longer in her up-due. It had long ago become lose. She had glowing cheeks and glossy eyes. Her pale skin looked delicate under the candle lights. The truth was she was plain beautiful. 

" It's your turn. I trust you. Let's finish this together" 

She brushed my hair from my face. She caressed my face and traced my muscles.

Cautiously I nubbed at the entrance making sure it was lubricated enough so I wouldn't hurt her. I could feel heat and already white was spilling out from me. I slowly pushed in stopping when I could hear her in pain. 

"Keeping going. I love you so much. I know you won't hurt me"

With that I pushed in all the way and I slowly rocked back and forth building speed up slowly. Her red hair shined. Her skin glistened under the moon light. Her hands roaming around proved to much . 

" I love you Anna. I'm going to ..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was overwhelmed by sensations. I heard her scream again and I bucked my hips one last time. I rolled off of her and and hugged her tight. She immediately began drifting to sleep. I kissed her forehead and whispered sweet nothings until sleep consumed me too.


End file.
